Carry Your World (and all your hurt)
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Tom/Lexi] Prompt from Tumblr: "Imagine your OTP as kids getting lost on a field trip with their school. Person A gets hurt, and Person B has to take them back giving them a piggyback ride." [Dedicated to Phoebe]


**Carry Your World (and all your hurt)**

_Fandom: Wizards Vs Aliens_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance, Friendship_

_Pairing: Tom/Lexi_

_Word count: 675_

_Summary: __Prompt from Tumblr: "Imagine your OTP as kids getting lost on a field trip with their school. Person A gets hurt, and Person B has to take them back giving them a piggyback ride." Tom/Lexi ONESHOT [Dedicated to Phoebe]_

* * *

**AN: This is dedicated to the lovely Phoebe, who reads all my random little drabbles (regardless of whether they're good or not) and shares my OTP feels. After today's episode, we both needed some Tom/Lexi fluff, and I hope she likes it! :) The title comes from the song **_**Atlas**_**, by Coldplay.**

**DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**"Imagine your OTP as kids getting lost on a field trip with their school. Person A gets hurt, and Person B has to take them back giving them a piggyback ride."  
**

* * *

"I'm sure the map says it's this way..." Lexi holds the map aloft above her head, trying to decipher it.

"Relax. We'll find our way out," Tom replies breezily, hitching the rucksack strap higher onto his shoulder, settling it onto the centre of his back. "The woods aren't that big."

"No, but we are still lost in the middle of it," Lexi says, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "And, we're due back at the bus in...hold on," she pulled out her phone, "half an hour. And, you know what Webster's like. She'll go without us."

"She won't go without you. You're her prodigy. She'll go without _me_," Tom corrects with an easy grin. "She hates me."

"Only because you like to wind her up," Lexi reminds him, grabbing his hand and swinging it as they walk.

"Of course I don't." He blinks at her, wide eyed and innocent. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that you _locked her in the stationary cupboard_ last week?"

"Oh, come on, that was hilarious!"

"For us, maybe." She pauses to look at the map once more, _tsk_ing as she thinks. "So...if we go...that way, and keep heading straight, we should make it back to the bus by three. In good time." She beams, proud of her Geography skills. That was the whole point of this little Year Seven expedition this afternoon, after all.

"See? You worry too much, Little Lexi."

"Shut up." She rolls her eyes at her old nickname. "It doesn't hurt to be a little bit careful with time management, to make sure that you keep good time. Which we are. No need to thank me."

"Well, then, in that case...Race ya!"

Tom breaks their clasped hands, and tears off through the trees; Lexi blinks for a moment, before letting out a peal of laughter and sprinting after him, the fallen autumn leaves crunching under the soles of her hiking boots. She almost loses sight of him a few minutes later, as he weaves in and out of the trees, and pushes her muscles faster, leaping over a fallen tree branch that happened to land in her way.

"Got ya!" She hurls herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, tripping over her own feet in the process, as usual, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Oof!" Tom lands on his back, knocking the air from his lungs, Lexi sprawled on top of him, blushing the colour of a tomato.

"Oh, heck, I'm so sorry -"

"No worries," Tom replies, albeit a little breathlessly, as Lexi scrambles to get off him and back on her feet to give him a hand. "Nothing broken - Ah, _heck_." He curses quietly under his breath, wincing as he puts weight on his right ankle. Lexi bites her lip, feeling guilty.

"You can't walk on that ankle."

"I'm gonna - _*hiss*_\- have to, aren't I? It's not as if Webster's going to come and carry me back to the bus." He weakly rolls his eyes.

"You're not walking on it, so, that leaves me with one option." She loops his arms around her neck, and grabs his legs, heaving him up into a piggyback, despite his protests. "There." She stoops a little under the weight of him, but, to her relief, her legs stay steady enough to hold them both. "If I move quickly, we should get there on time."

"Seriously, Lexi, put me down -"

"Stop whining, Tom, and enjoy the free ride," she grumbles. For once, he doesn't argue, and nestles his face into the back on her neck like a small child, listening to the sound of the leaves under Lexi's feet, and the sharp inhale and exhale of her breathing. The most relaxing sounds he thinks he's ever heard.

"You smell nice," he mumbles. "S'true."

"Right. Because that's _not_ a creepy thing to say to the girl giving you a piggyback," she says, glad that he can't see her red face from this angle.

* * *

**Seriously, the image of Lexi giving Tom a piggyback is just TOO CUTE. TOO, TOO CUTE.**


End file.
